black_pinkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Forever Young
"Forever Young" é uma música coreana gravada pelo grupo sul-coreano BLACKPINK. É a segunda faixa do primeiro mini-álbum do grupo, Square Up. Áudio Spotify Distribuição de Linhas # (63.5 segundos) - 34.3% # (53.8 segundos) - 29.1% # (48.4 segundos) - 26.2% # (19.2 segundos) - 10.4% Letras |-|Romanização= |-|Hangul= 떠나지 마 Just stay 지금 이 시간을 멈춘 채 너와 함께라면 난 I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young 너의 눈에 비친 나의 모습이 늘 처음 만난 그 날만 같길 소리 없이 타오르는 불꽃같이 마지막처럼 내 입 맞추길 달빛 아래 내 마음은 설레 은하수로 춤추러 갈래 Let’s go 지금 Let go 오늘이 가도 후회 없게 시간이 우리 둘을 떼어 놓을 수 없게 순간이 영원할 수 있게 넌 내 마음에 불을 질러줘 후회 없는 젊음이 타오르게 지금처럼 너와 함께라면 Tonight I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young 매일매일 밤 밤 이 노래를 불러 불러 Know we got that bomb bomb Come again come again Forever young boy so we ride or die 끝이 없을 것처럼 달려 너와 나 붉은 Sunset 아래 너는 지금 내 옆에 Pinked out or murdered out like it ain’t no thing 다 필요 없어 주인공은 우리 Say life’s a bitch? But mine’s a movie 내 Diamond처럼 We’ll shine together Whenever wherever forever ever ever 짜릿하게 더 위험하게 세상 저 끝까지 가볼래 Let’s go 지금 Let go 오늘이 가도 후회 없게 시간이 우리 둘을 떼어 놓을 수 없게 순간이 영원할 수 있게 넌 내 마음에 불을 질러줘 후회 없는 젊음이 타오르게 세상 무엇도 두렵지 않아 Tonight I could die in this moment Forever young 달이 뜨고 별이 뜨면 춤추는 Body 끝이 없이 달려보자 We like to party 달이 뜨고 별이 뜨면 춤추는 Body 끝이 없이 달려보자 We like to party Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun What you want want want Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun We ain’t done done done whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum whatta bum bum |-|Tradução= Não vá, basta ficar Vamos para o tempo agora Se eu estiver contigo Eu podia morrer nesse momento Jovem para sempre Jovem para sempre Jovem para sempre Jovem para sempre Meu reflexo em seus olhos Espero que sempre esteja assim como no dia que nos conhecemos Assim como as chamas que queimam sem nenhum som Espero que você me beije como se fosse o último Meu coração treme sob o luar Vamos dançar sob a Via-Láctea, vamos lá Vamos lá, agora Quando o dia passar não vamos ter arrependimentos Assim esse tempo não pode nos parar Para que esse momento seja eterno Você acende um fogo no meu coração Para que minha juventude sem arrependimento esteja em chamas Se eu estiver contigo assim como essa noite Eu podia morrer nesse momento Jovem para sempre Jovem para sempre (BLACKPINK é a revolução) Jovem para sempre Jovem para sempre (BLACKPINK é a revolução) Todas, todas as noites Noites eu canto, canto essa canção Sabe que tem essa explosão Venha de novo, Venha de novo Para sempre jovem, garoto, então fugimos ou morremos Você e eu corremos como se não houvesse fim Você está ao meu lado sob o pôr do Sol vermelho Deixamos tudo rosa ou assassinamos como se não houvesse amanhã Não precisamos de nada, somos os protagonistas Falou: A vida é uma Vadia? Mas a minha é um filme Assim como o meu diamante, brilharemos juntos Sempre, sempre, para sempre, para sempre Você vai para os confins do mundo Com emoção, mas perigosamente vamos lá Vamos lá, agora Quando o dia passar não vamos ter arrependimentos Assim esse tempo não pode nos parar Para que esse momento seja eterno Você acende um fogo no meu coração Para que minha juventude sem arrependimento esteja em chamas Se eu estiver contigo assim como essa noite Eu podia morrer nesse momento Jovem pra sempre (BLACKPINK é a revolução) Quando a lua descer e as estrelas subirem, dançamos com nossos corpos Vamos correr sem parar, gostamos de festejar Quando a lua nascer e as estrelas subirem dançamos com nossos corpos Vamos correr sem parar, gostamos de, vamos lá Garotas querem se divertir um pouco Vamos ser estúpidas Garotas querem se divertir um pouco O que você quer? O quê? Garotas querem se divertir um pouco Vamos ser estúpidas Garotas querem se divertir um pouco Nós não terminamos O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? Galeria de vídeos BLACKPINK - 'Forever Young' DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO (MOVING VER.) Comeback Stage BLACKPINK - FOREVER YOUNG , 블랙핑크 - FOREVER YOUNG Show Music core 20180616 BLACKPINK - 'SQUARE UP' ROSÉ MOVING POSTER-0 BLACKPINK - 'SQUARE UP' JISOO MOVING POSTER Curiosidades *Forever Young é considerado uma música "sub-título". *A música foi cantada nos programas de música Music Core e Inkigayo. *A música ficou em 5º lugar no ranking de músicas QQ da China. *A música ficou em segundo lugar no Korean Melon Chart. *O Forever Young foi feito e gravado em 15 de novembro de 2015, de acordo com o usuário do Instagram @Karina_Shumavae. *Esta é a única música que só apresenta o rap de Jennie. Categoria:Músicas coreanas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Square Up Categoria:Lançadas em 2018 Categoria:BLACKPINK